


Passing the Torch

by Archangel_dare



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6780883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha never thought this would hurt so much. Every step she took, her mind screamed at her to stop, to rethink, to recalibrate her plan of attack. It would be so easy to comfort him and let that comfort lead to more. But she would not be selfish; she would not jeopardize Steve's happiness for her own desires. Romanogers SharonxSteve Spoiler alert for Captain America: Civil War</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing the Torch

**Author's Note:**

> I really loved CA: Civil War. I don’t have any strong feelings towards the Steve and Sharon relationship, but I am still a firm lover of Romanogers. This scene in the movie gave me the perfect outlet for my feelings: I may not be a huge fan of Steve and Sharon, but I want Steve to be happy. Standard disclaimers apply and spoiler alert for Civil War.
> 
> Enjoy!

She stood at the back of the church, waiting for everyone to leave. She knew Steve would stay behind to have a moment alone; she also knew that Steve couldn’t go to the cemetery. He couldn’t see Peggy Carter lowered into the ground; his eidetic memory would never allow him to forget it. So she waited, like a patient little spider, for the church to empty. With Cap’s incredible senses, she wondered if he could hear her heart beating in her chest as clearly as she could. Her palms started to sweat; adrenaline, her longtime friend, seeped into her blood, preparing her for a battle of sorts: a battle she was sure would have no victory for her. She released a slow, shaky breath. She knew she had to do this. She just never thought it would hurt so much. Every step she took, her mind screamed at her to stop, to rethink, to recalibrate her plan of attack. But she would not be selfish; she would not jeopardize Steve’s happiness for her own desires. It would be so easy, to convince Steve to let her go back to his hotel room with him, to comfort him, and to let that comfort lead to more. She had done that with multiple marks to accomplish her mission, but she couldn’t do that with Steve; she wouldn’t play to his emotions for her own gain.

He looked up, and his beautiful blue eyes were filled with pain, exhaustion, and tears. Her heart broke. No matter how many times she had seen Steve pushed to the brink, a piece of her heart would always chip away, because Steve was so good. He deserved so much more than the world had given him. The world had taken and taken from him like greedy leeches that were never sated, and he was still giving.

“Why are you here, Nat?” His voice was raw. He was barely holding it together. She fought the urge to raise her eyebrow. Did he really think she wouldn’t be here when he needed her?

“I didn’t want you to be alone.” A small smile covered her lips. She opened her arms, giving him time to stop her. He stood up from the pew and wrapped his arms around her, leaning his head on her shoulder. Oh he was so intoxicating she could almost moan. They stood like that for a moment, leaning on each other, giving and taking strength, until she pulled back. He straightened and let his hand linger on her hip before letting it fall to his side. She bit her lip and sighed; it was now or never.

“I bet someone else doesn’t want to be alone either.” She gave him a pointed look. His eyebrows furrowed then rose. He titled his head to the side with a look mixed with disbelief. Her lips pursed and she folded them to keep from laughing.

“Really, Nat?” He chuckled, knowing that she was trying to cheer him up. She shrugged her shoulder.

“I’d ask you to promise me, but you didn’t keep the last one, so.”

“To be fair, I never actually promised I would call her.”

“Technicalities,” Natasha tossed her hair over her shoulder. They were both smiling now. “You can make it up to me now. Walk her back to her hotel.”

Steve shook his head; he was pretty sure that now was not the time for Nat to try to set him up on a date. She set her hand on his shoulder, then pressed it to his cheek. He looked into her eyes and thought he saw sadness, but the flicker of emotion was gone in a second.

“You’ve done so much for the world, Steve. Isn’t it time you do something for yourself?” She let her hand slip and walked away. She held her head high, walking firmly towards the chapel doors, despite her entire body's scream at her to turn around and kiss him. She wouldn’t. She didn’t turn around; seeing him would crack her resolve. She felt like a vice grip was tightening on her heart, suffocating her. She walked out of the chapel doors into the sunlight. Her breaths came fast, as if she had actually been drowning underwater and had just come up for air. She looked to her left and saw Sam leaning against a light pole, giving Steve his space. Sam looked her up and down with a questioning look, wondering if everything was ok. She nodded and climbed into the discrete vehicle she had driven in to the funeral, happy that Sam wouldn’t see the traitorous tears beginning to stream down her face.


End file.
